Star wars the clone wars: the clone who wasnt
by Darklordofthedarkside
Summary: What if one special man volunterred to join the Clone army. How would the galaxy shape what would change? What would be diffrent? EVERYTHING
1. New recruit

I got out of the transport ship. Hello my names taun the chancellor informed us of your situation. Please follow me. She led me to a bunker and showed me my bunk she also gave me a uniform that read Ct-172. I don't have time today to do anything further for you I simply make clones nothing else if you need directions ask someone else she said then walked away.

Wonder who got on her nerves I asked myself.

Then a bell rang and a few minutes later a bunch of clones entered the bunker. Who the hell are you asked one I'm CT-172 Ready to serve the G.A.R. Your not a clone another said. Yes but I'm willing to train hard and I hope you guys will accept me. The clone who seemed to be the leader of the pack spat on my foot. Hope a little harder newbie they all laughed The leader nudged me with his should as he walked past me I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and hit him square in the face. That was my first mistake this was a man who was being trained to be a commander so he had to have some advanced training in fighting. He smirked at me you just made a big mistake newbie a punched me dead in the face I instantly tackled him when he hit the ground he groaned and wrapped his legs around me and rolled putting him on top then he raised his fist repeatedly punching my face.While using his other hand to restrain me.Once he decided that I was put in my place he spat on my face and walked away. Every walked to there bunks so i climbed in mine.

I heard a psssst

Yo i replied

I heard a voice of a clone don't worry about him he just needs to warm up to you. he said my names CT-4679 I replied pleasure meet you like wis the clone replied I smirked. We should get some sleep now CT-4679 said you have no idea how much you will regret it if you don't. Ok night I said night night he said in return.What how do you close these beds press the blue botton. Oh thanks no probably rook he replied.

Get up a mans voice screams and all the GAR soilder hoped off there bunks and stood at attention. Dice Squadron March To your first class. SIR YES SIRE EVERYONE REPLIED.Besides Me

CADET THE Training Instructor SCREAMED. Yes sir when I give an order you reply with understanding is that understood,yeah I got nudged from by CT-4679 Oh yeah I gathered my voice SIR YES SIR. Good and he walked down the center of where are two line were formed SQUADRON DISMISSED. I try to pick up on the marching patterns as soon as I could but I was sure I looked like an idiot.

Alright sissies get ready to work. Sir yes sir I replied to Training Instructor that we just recently got dropped off to he smirked that's not necessary newbie. Like all the trainers Trainer Kai had been informed of the new ncr or (not clone recruit) was what they are calling his situation. Ok I want 2000 push ups, completed in groups of 200. The captain smirked let's see how the slightly built Newbie handled that.

I finished last in the group by a entire minute so everyone had to do 4 more sets of 200 push ups because apparently Are brother like bond means if someone messes up we all mess up. So of course everyone gave me dirty looks. I was already so tired I felt like passing out but I knew I had to push myself.

This time I actually only finished 20 seconds after everyone else. Ok now that we are warmed up the training master yelled Mutiple different workouts for the course of

3 hours.

Squadron at attention I did my best to copy everyone else which got me a smirk from the training master.Ok you can now March to your next station. What do we have next I asked my new freind CT-467 We Drills. You learn how to march and stuff my new clone freind replied.ok I said. When we arrived we got straight to businesses first I was given a quick review class which took 20 minutes. Then we started doing mutiple drills for the next 3 hours we did so many drills I lost count. Next we had a tactical class that showed us mutiple orders we might be given and how to go about Carrying them through.

After that we finally got breakfast. That explain why I thought we only got about 4 hours of sleep. I sat down in cafeteria with my freind CT-467 and a couple other guys in my squadron. They all talked about drills and war and how they couldn't wait to get out into a battle and blasters and I naturally joined in. Hey CT-172 said CT-467 yeah I said. You can call me Junker why I asked because I'm gonna send so many droids to the junk yard he said I smirked oh yeah. Yeah he said you just watch. The other guys introduced themselves with names to. We talked for a while before. Breakfast was over and we got assembled again.

(The instructor repeated the line he has been using on his students for the past 3 months)

THIS IS YOUR FIGHTING CLASS SISSIES. SO PARTNER UP IM GOING TO BE TEACHING YOU SOME NEW MOVES. I got matched with Junker who decided to show me some moves before we started. I was already a decent fighter because it came naturally to me. Then we started our sparring. Junker swung at me I to my own surpise blocked it but he already had his next move and twisted his arm around my arm that I used to block pulled me closed. Then he twisted his left leg around my right. And put his elbow in my neck then used his momentum to push forward causing me to go crashing down with junker on top of me. We both laughed. We went on sparring for 3 hours I must of fought junker 40 times I didn't win once. He was good.

Next we had Range something I was more familiar with, We learned all different kinds of weapons. My personal favorite was the E-11 blaster riffle as well as the DC-17 I like the DC-15 A blaster rifle it had a nice feel as well. I even enjoyed the grenade launchers we got to test. I personally felt like I was already one of the better marksman. By the end of the class and I was quite impressed with myself.

After 4 hours The instructor sent everyone besides me to there next instruction which was suppose to give them knowledge of the outside world. Cadet you already know about the outside world so you are being sent to mental and somewhat physical conditioning for war Yes sir I responded. We got in this office like building and I was laid down on a table and put to sleep.

While I was asleep I had these visions if you will. That send images into my brain first was just this number 66,66,66,66,66,66,66,66 and some guy repeadtly saying Order 66. Then it went on doing that for a bunch of numbers

Then I gave me the worst nightmares ever. A slight whisper in the background that said Brave. Fearless, No fear, No doubt, Being repeated multiple times. I was scared shitless.

Then they woke me up how do you feel they asked I guess I was sweating a lot because the bed was soaked. Good I guess I had some weird dream that's all. Yes yes that all part of mental conditioning oh I said yeah no need to fright.

We have changed you DNA code in your body that will speed up your aging process so that you have the body of a man. Ok I said when will it stop around 20 no need to frighten it will only take a week To age 4 years I said. Yes the man said firmly. I didn't believe him but I was hungry. I got to dinner pasta and sat with my new friends and told where I went but u could no longer re call what happened in my dream.

After dinner we did mini courses of all the classes we just did expect an hour before bed. We headed to a simulation course I was pretty exited they apparently have real droids (set to stun of course) everyone else was exited bug they've been doing this for a while so not as exited as I am. We got to the course and suited up into a training version of the suits we would wear in war. The commander of our squadron made his first appearance were have you been I asked advanced training for commanders he said now don't mess up newbie. I grabbed a E-11 to stun and follow my group out. Instantly I had to dive behind cover Then I rolled out and shot 3 shots 2 made contact then I did a roll back towards cover where the commander was and he motioned for two people to come with him I stood behind cover as I watched what he was doing. Him and the 2 people he brought took out ten droids before. Having to take cover again. The captain went on the comm and said he needed cover fire. I took this as my opportunity and started shooting droids after droids. I was having a blast the captain finally made it to the flag and retrieved it. The similation stopped good job dice squad someone said. You passed the course on easy. Yeah we all celebrated the commander walked up to me not bad Newbie

My bonds with the people in my squadron improved everyday we did the same thing for 3 weeks straight

My skills in improved drastically most of my instructions from all my courses called me a natural at one point or another

then I was called to the person in charge of trainings office. Hello

I said. Hello CT-172 please take a seat. Let's get straight to the chase shall we the man said your instructors have informed me that they feel you should be put in captain training. I would be honored sir very well you will now go to a more advanced class as well a strategic class. You will also have private lessons with instructors like required of all captains in training. A captains combat training better then that of a commander but your tactical training is not on the same level as commander. Do you understand yes sir I do sir. Very well dismissed.

I told my squadron and we celebrated and today we passed the simulation on hard. Then we all went to bed exuasted we didn't even chatter.

Wake up it was the captain whispering in my ear you have to get to your Course no one else up yet I said. We walk up 1 hour early to start first class ill show the way to yours then I have to head to mine. Okay I added. I hoped down. Oh yeah and put on your armor the commander said in advanced training you do it with the additional weight of your armor. I sighed and put it on. I caught a glimpse of myself and I really did look 20 I looked like a man broader stronger then used to be. The commander dropped me off thanks I said no problem he replied

My first day of advanced training was hell harder then all my last two weeks combined by the end of the day I was to tired to speak but we still beat our simulation set to extremely hard. And I gave a few game wining orders.

The cycle continued for 3 weeks before I was finally at the level of all the other captains. The trainer said that I learn faster then even the clones. 2 more weeks of training went by before all the clone where assembled.

ATTENTION! thousands of clones lifted there right foot and moved it slight to the right then slammed against the ground in unionist. THE G.A.R is being deployed on its first battle to Genosis. I smiled with excitement. How ever only those who have past the final test will be permitted to go. If your cadet squadron commander and or captain deems you ready you will be put in the test you have 2 trys don't waste them.

We got back to the bunker we tale the test I said to the commander who recently was given a nickname tack for having the best out of the commanders tactical mind and for being a pain in the ass to anyone who gotin his way.Tack looked at

At me. I agree we where one of the best squadrons we are doing the test first thing in the morning. We got 6 hours sleep then we wake up warm up and do the test. Yes sir everyone in the squadron replied

Everyone up I screamed we have work to do. Everyone got into suit and started to warm up. After three hours we where ready we head to the simulation arena stepped up on the floor and said the dice squadron is read sir.

Then let us begin the man shouted back...

Next chapter comes depending on weather it is wanted or not.

Also pre story will come later in an interlude type way.


	2. The test and the results

The commander spoke up alright boys let's get em.

He lead the charge into battle

I rolled behind a barriacade and two men followed me.

Ok boy I have a plan I whispered. You two are gonna go around the sides of the barricade (7ft) I'll hop it, give me cover fire and as soon as I am over the wall I will catch them off guard. We will take the droids in front of us out then through ion grenades rapidly forwards at 30 troops progressing ready. Break

We sprun into action everything going to plan I hoped the wall we finished the 12 droids in front of us then we threw 5 ion grenades each taking out all but 3 of the 30.

The commander decided it was his turn to do something and sent the other 12 people in our squadron around the battlefield to flank the final droids approaching.(20) (including 1 destroyer droid.

The the 12 flanked them easily then me and the commander as well as the two man I ordered to stay behind supplied cover fire and threw the occasional grenade.

When all droids fell we started to scale the wall when we got to the top we met with a destroyer droid. We each threw 1 bomb 16 bombs flew through the air. The droid was destroyed.

Dice squadron at attention!! Sir yes Sir. Your test results are...


End file.
